Daqui até a eternidade
by Sacerdotisa Zoey
Summary: O que aconteceria se Jacob aceitasse fugir com Bella quando ela lhe pediu essa noite em seu quarto? Tradução
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer

Título original: From here, to eternity

Autora: Dark M Press

**Naturalmente Feliz**

_Prefácio_

_Eu parei em frente a ele olhando dento de seus lindos olhos enquanto ele olhava para os meus com adoração. Eu me perguntava por que tinha demorado tanto para chegar a esse ponto. Sabia que este era o percurso natural que a minha vida havia tomado. Ele era exatamente o correto para mim. Eu sabia agora, era desta maneira que devia ser. Não deveria... não,não podia pedir mais. Era sinceramente feliz._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem Reviews ...

Vou tentar traduzir rápido, mas tenham paciência.

Bjos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer

Título original: From here, to eternity

Autora: Dark M Press

**Só deixe tudo ir embora e venha comigo...**

Você e eu

Algo arranhou a minha janela de novo com o mesmo irritante barulho. Confusa e desajeitada por causa do sono, tropecei para fora da minha cama, indo em direção da janela, piscando as insistentes lágrimas que caiam dos meus olhos. Eu estava chateada com Jacob, tinha chorado até dormir por ele e sua dura rejeição. Não era tanto por não me contar o que estava acontecendo, era mais pela sua mudança de atitude. Ele parecia diferente, especialmente em relação aos meus sentimentos. Como se ele não se importasse em me machucar contanto que me mantivesse longe dele. Seu novo comportamento tinha criado um novo e doloroso buraco no que restava do meu peito de quando Edward havia me deixado. Igualmente, Jacob tinha deixado um novo pesadelo, um do qual estava sofrendo antes de acordar com os arranhões na minha janela.

Uma grande e escura forma se moveu de modo irregular do outro lado do vidro, olhando para mim como se fosse atravessá-lo. De repente me assustei e tentei me lembrar de não gritar, para evitar que Charlie viesse investigar, eu tinha que protegê-lo dela.

Victoria.

A sádica vampira que queria me torturar até à morte, porque essa era a intenção do seu parceiro. Ele tinha conseguido ser morto, pelos "irmãos" de Edward, Jasper e Emmet.

E ela havia me culpado disso, agora pensava que era apropriado me matar. Companheira por companheiro.

Mas, em seguida, ouvi uma voz familiar da forma escura.

"Bella" falou "Maldição, abre a janela!" Eu precisei de um segundo para perder o medo, e quando me acalmei, abri a janela.

O que você está fazendo? Eu perguntei.

Ele estava agarrado ao topo da árvore, que cresceu no meio do jardim da frente. Por causa de seu peso parecia que os galhos quebrariam, e ele cairia os 20 metros até o chão, provavelmente morreria. Doeu pensar algo assim e eu estremeci, mas Jacob pareceu não perceber.

"Estou tentando manter a promessa que fiz a você!" ele ofegou. Isso me confundiu.

"Quando você me prometeu se matar caindo da árvore do Charlie?"

Ele bufou, sem graça. Ele começou a balançar as pernas e mandou.

"Vai pro lado" tentei dizer a ele para não pular pela minha janela, com medo que ele caísse para a morte, mas foi muito tarde. Na verdade, fiquei impressionada que ele conseguiu, ele se balançou rapidamente pelo meu quarto, saltando sobre a planta dos pés com um baque. Eu tinha certeza que ele ia cair.

Automaticamente, ambos olhamos para a porta, nos certificando de que Charlie ainda estava dormindo. Após um curto período de tempo sem nenhuma interrupção de Charlie, ambos suspiramos e voltamos a olhar um para o outro.

Sentindo-se bem consigo mesmo, Jacob começou a sorrir, mas não era um sorriso sincero e feliz ao qual eu estava acostumada e amava, era um novo sorriso, amargo e debochado. Era o sorriso de Sam.

Não podia acreditar que ele estivesse ali, no meu quarto, sorrindo como se ele não tivesse feito nada nos últimos dias ou semanas. Não tinha certeza, mas estava muito cansada para me interessar. Ali estava aquele sorriso, amargo e debochado que eu odiava, e o fato de que eu estava morta de cansaço. E o fato de que a chegada de Jacob havia trazido memórias de quando Edward atravessava a minha janela no meio da noite.

Sem necessidade de falar, isso não melhorou o meu humor.

"Vá embora" eu soltei. Sua expressão era de surpresa. Isso ele não esperava.

"Não, vim aqui para pedir desculpas, e é isso o que farei." disse ele.

"Não aceito!" Eu queria muito perdoar e esquecer o que aconteceu, mas como poderia saber se ele é sincero? Então, eu tentei empurrar ele pela janela, mas não funcionou como eu tinha pensado, ele não se moveu. Eu removi minhas mãos do seu peito descoberto. Ele não estava usando uma camisa e tentei não pensar sobre o motivo que me fez sentir tão desconfortável. Tentei argumentar comigo mesma que não era porque estava atraída por ele. Eu me repreendi imediatamente por pensar nisso. Jacob era meu amigo, bom, algo assim, e tentei me convencer de que era tudo o que eu queria dele.

Frustrada, mais comigo do que com Jacob, eu queria gritar um pouco mais. Isso me faria sentir melhor. Mas depois foi como se todas as noites sem dormir me pegassem. Estava extremamente cansada, pensei que teria um colapso bem ali mesmo no chão. Eu me sinto tonta e Jacob me pega pelo cotovelo. Não conseguia ficar sobre os meus pés, Jacob acabou me carregando até a cama. _Quando ele tinha se tornado tão forte_? Não era muito pesada, mas...

"Você está bem?" perguntou _Como ele podia perguntar isso?O que ele achava que eu ia responder?_

"Não, Jacob, não estou bem. Eu estou morta de cansaço, o amor da minha vida me deixou, me mandando em espiral para uma profunda depressão e quando por fim encontro alguém que me ajuda a sair, ele me deixa também. Como no mundo eu poderia estar bem?_"_ Eu perguntei piscando novas lágrimas. Ele olhou nos meus olhos, angústia substituindo sua amarga expressão.

"Eu sei, Bella, e realmente sinto muito. Por favor, acredite em mim quando eu digo que não quero te machucar mais."

"Como posso acreditar depois de tudo o que você fez? Eu não entendo Jacob." Ele tinha sido um completo idiota de manhã e agora queria o meu perdão? O que aconteceu com ele?

"Eu sei Bella, e gostaria de explicar tudo, mas..." ele parou de repente, como se algo tivesse cortado o seu ar. Se ele realmente queria explicar ele só tinha que fazer isso.

Então, do nada, ele começou a me perguntar sobre segredos. Ele me perguntou se eu tinha um segredo que não podia revelar que eu tinha obrigação de proteger. Ele me olhou como se de repente soubesse tudo sobre o meu segredo. Mas eu ainda não conseguia entender como isso se relacionava a Sam, Billy ou Jake.

"Eu não entendo o que você faz aqui, Jacob. É como se você estivesse me dando enigmas, ao invés de respostas, eu já terminei de brincar com você" eu disse amargamente. Era a minha vez de ser amarga, depois de tudo ele tinha me acordado, e para quê, só me chatear?

"A parte que me mata" ele começou "é que eu já te disse tudo, você sabe o que está acontecendo."

Eu estava muita confusa para responder.

Então, ele começou a me perguntar sobre quando nos conhecemos. Quando fomos dar uma volta pela praia e eu havia flertado com ele para conseguir a informação. E ele me falou das lendas Quileute tentando me assustar. Não conseguia lembrar muito, só uma história tinha tido importância nesse momento. Mas algo me disse que não era sobre essa história que ele estava perguntando. Eu sabia que tinha começado com outras histórias, mas eu não podia me lembrar exatamente sobre o que eram. Foi a um longo tempo atrás, e eu estava exausta.

"Acho que eu entendo porque você só se lembra de uma história" ele estava novamente amargo, com uma pitada de sarcasmo. Eu estava cansado disso. Eu só rodei meus olhos.

"Você não pode imaginar, o quão vinculado eu estou Bella, se eu pudesse te dizer, eu faria" disse ele, fechando os olhos brevemente, com o rosto torcido de dor. Percebi o quanto me machucou vê-lo assim. E novamente, eu neguei que eu senti isso tão fortemente. Eu queria ajudar e envolver Charlie não ajudaria em nada. Então veio até mim. Faria uma proposta, e se ele recusasse, eu iria desistir, porque eu já havia tentado tudo e falhado.

"Não Jake" eu falei "E se nós fugirmos? Só eu e você. E se nós deixamos a casa, e deixamos Sam para trás?"

Ele deu um profundo suspiro, fechando os olhos. Eu suponho que ele estava pensando sobre isso a partir de todos os ângulos, porque seu rosto estava amassado como ele sempre fazia quando ele estava em uma profunda reflexão. Esperei pacientemente que ele abrisse os olhos e respondesse. Depois do que parecia uma eternidade, ele abriu os olhos devagar e respondeu.

"Tudo bem, não sei por quanto tempo vou ser capaz de fugir com você, mas vale a pena tentar" Eu não pude me impedir de colocar meus braços em torno da sua cintura, em um abraço apertado. Olhei para cima, ele estava sorrindo – meu sorriso – o meu Jacob tinha voltado.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gente foi mal demorou um pouco mas ta aí o cap.

Prometo que coloco outro ainda essa semana.

**Mandy Black Salvatore** valeu por comentar já no _Prefácio_ concordo com vc Jacob/Bella é perfeito_._

_Deixem _reviews... por favor......


End file.
